Crack Drabbles
by doctorrobotnik
Summary: A few crack pairing oneshots. Votes allowed. May have spoilers for those who dont read the manga. Enjoy!
1. An unexpected Love

**Ok this is probably gonna get me a few flames and whatever, but I wanna do a few one shot things of crack pairings. Don't worry I'll take in requests at crack pairings if you don't like this one.**

Running through the trees as fast as she could, Hinata was trying to find her way to her destination. She was meeting up with someone…

Feeling a little out of breath, she stopped at a stream she was coming across. She jumped down and walked to the waters edge. She then bought some water through her hands and drank.

Looking down at the waters reflection, she noticed something black zoom past her line of vision. Noticing the faintest of chakra signatures, she followed to where the chakra trail was heading.

Following to where it stopped, Hinata sighed in relief as she noticed just whose chakra signature it was. Blushing lightly, she called out. " You can c-come out now."

In an instant, a pair of strong arms was around her. She was only tall enough to meet the chest of the man. She slowly traced her fingers across the red clouds of his cloak, smelling his scent and shuddering in the warmth this seemingly cold man gave her.

She could feel his heart beat as she hugged him back. His grip tightened as he looked down at her with sharingan eyes.

"I've missed you koishii… Why are you still with that village?"

Sighing she replied, " Y-you know why… I have to get t-that information on the ANBU for y-you yet…"

"Tch… I know, but I just can't wait to have you by my side hime…" He said and then bent down and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He then trailed kisses down her face and started stroking her hair. He arrived at her lips, and gently placed his lips upon hers.

Hinata purred with content as she kissed back with more passion. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and caressed her lower back. Licking her bottom lip, he waited for her to open. She seemed to be teasing him by not allowing him access. He knew what to do as he let one of his hands travel down to her firm arse and squeeze.

She gasped and he smirked into the kiss as he slipped his tongue in her mouth and expertly massaged his with hers. He made her moan simply by kissing her. He wondered what else he could do.

Hinata was in heaven. His kisses were the best. She roamed her hands up and down his back and mewled as he moved and started kissing her neck. She moved her hands to his chest and travelled all around. She gasped aloud as he roamed his hands heading toward her womanhood.

"Madara-kun! We d-don't have time… I need to get the last o-of the reports so I can finally join…" He groaned at this but replied.

"Hinata… you don't need to worry about them… just join already… I am the leader you know hime."

"B-but I want to! I want to help you!"

Madara knew she would always want to help people. He didn't understand how she coud be so gentle in one aspect, but be an amazingly powerful kunoichi too.

He sighed and said " Ok mai yuri… Be quick, I don't want to be without you for too long. Now go. Remember, I love you." He said with warmth.

She nodded and with one last kiss on the lips she said, " I l-love you too…" she blushed and jumped away into the trees. Madara sighed as he teleported to the base of his organization. Hinata was the only person he had ever loved. She was the only person to love him and understand him and his reasons for the crimes he had committed.

He truly loved her.

**BWAHAHAHA! You weren't expecting madara huh? Oh well I like this new pairing. (btw I have only found one fanart for it on ) that's just how rare it is lmao… anyway…**

**Key**

**Mai yuri** My lily

**Hime** Princess

**Koishii** love, beloved e.t.c…


	2. An Innocent Love

**An extremely massive crack pairing here, I don't even know how this idea came to mind. Enjoy!**

The sunlight filtered through the trees, casting shadows upon my koishii's face. The rays of sun reflected off of her hair, making it glow a golden shade, which looked heavenly in the light. She looked at me, her deep alluring eyes, glittering with tears threatening to spill. I raised my hand to her face and gently brushed her cheek with my thumb.

I smiled at her, as gently and reassuringly as I could, and ran my fingers through her now unbound hair. She closed her eyes and leaned into my hand. My chest felt heavy, but was swelling up at the same time. I wondered if that was even possible.

"Deida-chan… This is our last time together… b-before I have to-"

I found myself unable to speak. I couldn't finish my sentence because I found that if I tried, the lump in my throat would increase. I had to do it. I absolutely had to… She understood, and agreed. She was amazing… even when she knew that I would have to kill her with my own hands, she replied saying, 'If you think I'm going down without a bang, your terribly mistaken, un!' Her soft voice broke me out of my reverie.

'Sasuke-kun… I trust you, enough to tell you my secret… And I know that you have to kill me…' She smiled, although I could tell it was forced. Her smiled usually lit up a room, but now, it was just tragic beauty.

I bent down to her smaller frame, and kissed her on the head. I hadn't, and never would take her innocence. She had killed hundreds of people, and I didn't want to take away the only bit of naivety in her life. Our love was not that of carnal pleasures, but a simple and clean love, that was special, because we both understood each other.

She ran a hand through my hair, and then my cheek. I closed my eyes at the contact, and breathed in her scent. She placed her lips over mine, and gently massaged my mouth with her own. She shyly allowed her tongue to slip out of her mouth, to find my mouth in which I opened without hesitation. Our tongues then gently caressed one another, and we all too soon pulled apart from our first and last kiss.

'I love you.' She sighed, her eyes half open, and a smile on her beautiful face.

'And I love you.' I said with softness in my voice, I hadn't allowed anyone else.

I looked down at her, and smiled once more. It was strange that two supposedly 'cold hearted killers' had probably the most pure and honest love than that of anyone in the shinobi world.

I love my artist, and she loves me, even in death. And, love not anything else is all we need to be able to do what we have to do. We may be shinobi, but shinobi without emotions, always die unfulfilled.

And as long as our love is alive, we will not die that way.

**Surprised huh? Yeah, me too. The idea was so... Random! **

**Ja ne my avid readers! x**


End file.
